U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,529 discloses a rubber composition containing a carboxylated cobalt oxy metal complex. Representative metals include boron. These complex carboxylated cobalt oxy metal compounds may be prepared by reacting a cobalt salt of a carboxylic acid with an alkoxide of boron as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,242.